To date, chimeric chickens are made by injecting blastodermal cells or embryonic stem cells into the stage X embryo (recipient), but the frequency and the level of chimerism is variable and unpredictable. We plan to develop a universal recipient that contributes minimally, so that the contribution of donor derived cells to the resulting chimera is constantly high and predictable. Somatic chimeras can be used to produce biopharmaceutical proteins in eggs as soon as the chimeras commence laying and before they transmit the gene encoding the biopharmaceutical protein to the next generation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE